Vilgax VS Khyber
''HEY YO!!! It's BTFF Rap battle number 1 of the first BTFF rap album! Vilgax...VS....Khyber!!!!'' BEGIN!!! Vilgax: ''It's Vilgax, conquerer of ten worlds, : While you're just the guy, called the little girl, : I've beaten ben tenneyson, : You couldn't beat a penny, son, : I think I might just conquer, this rap battle too, : And ''when I do, I'll just laugh at you, : You didn't fight the boy, your dog did it for you, : I bet your dog will rap against me, you're like Pewie Mc. Stew, : Predators? I use my fists! : I dominate, nothing you'll miss! : You're just about to, get me p'd! : Here's my butt, give it a kiss, : Nemetrix? You just took out Omni, : You're not a villain, you're just as random as Boby, : Huntsman? Please, you couldn't hunt my cat, : I've hunted 10 planets, so that is that, ''Khyber: ''Please, I'm the predator of predators, : Beat you so hard, you'll end up like Cheddar(er) : Please, you been beaten by a boy more than twice, : After I beat you, this'll be the 5th time, : I got Buglizard and Crabdozer, : You got a girlfriend, pssh who even knows her? : Your planet's called Vilgaxia? Pretty lame, : What? You need a planet to remember your name? : What's your next dumb to beat Tenneyson, Vilgax? : Stop yelling at your sidekick, just take a chillax, : You think this good rapping? Just wait till I go max, : Why don't you pay for rapping against me, also pay tax, : You need your mommy, don't you? To fight your battle for you, : I just end this rap, humilate you, and smash you too, : Don't make a mistake, don't ever test me, : Don't you think you're all that, trying to best me! ''Vilgax: '' You bore me to death, talking about beating me, : THEN DO IT!!! Don't standing there, shaking like you need to pee, : My raps are now awaken! You are very much mistaken! : And you're still doing it! Standing there shaken, : You must be mad, something must be bakin', : I DON'T CARE! I'll just get my fork and eat you like bacon! : You really suck at rap, keeping saying the same thing! : You just saty here rapping, Imma just get me chicken wings! ''Khyber: ''I've beaten the good, the bad, you must be the ugly, : I'd try to let you beat me, but you really bore me, : Ugh, don't laugh at Tenneyson, let him teach you about fashion, : You're bad at crime, I think knitting is your passion, : Don't look at me like that, you talking squid, : You probably killed your own people, just look at what you did! : You smell like fish, you've got horrible gear, : Let's chop your head off, or maybe just your squid beard!!! ''Vilgax: ''Uh....... ''Psyphon: ''Let me jump in, I've had enough, : You talk about Ben Tenneyson, and all that stupid stuff, : Don't look at me like fool, I'm a great sidekick, : Your sidekick, is mutt full of fleas and ticks, : I have lazers, and everything, what do you have? : A fake Omnitrix? pssh, that makes me laugh, : I think your mutt, is the real villain, : Throw you in the dump, and rename you Dillin, : You gonna rap me? Are you willin'? : Try your hardest whil I sit here chillin, : Just sit here making predators, while I'm killin', : You can kill Tenneyson, I've already killed trillions, : I'm Donkey Kong, you just a gorilla, : You're just an ice cube, while I'm the real chilla, : Gettin' mad, Khyber? I guess I won, now, : So just pack your bags and get the out! ''Khyber: '' Let me take out my dog, take him for a walk, : Put on his translator, so he can talk! ''Khyber's dog: '' (transforms) : Crabdozer: You think you're tough, beech please, I eat fire, : So don't mess with me or imma kick yo higher! (transforms) : Buglizard: I will just claw you down, I've eaten the biggest flys, : You been beaten by a boy, we all know why! (transforms) : Slamworm: I'm like a worm/mole, eating armadillo, : Digging, eating, yah I got the skill, yo!!! (transforms) : Mucilator: I eat grasshopper, heathly food, yet I'm the fattest, : Yet when you mess with me, I'm the one who gets the maddest, (transforms) : Terroranchula: I'm the scariest, your biggest nightmare, the hugest spider, : I can slice you, chop your head off, srush you like apple cider, (transforms) : Tyrannopede: I'm like the mix, of of a centipede and T-Rex, : I've beaten dinosuars, Humungousaur, Let's see who's next!!!! (transforms) : Hypnotick: I'm the last, yes, I am very hypnotic, : Taking control, you might just think I'm phycotic, : (hypnotizes Vilgax) Vilgax, I'm your master, the dover, : Listen, you've lost, this rap battle is over!!! Who do you think one the rap battle? Vilgax and Psyphon Khyber and his dog Pretty much a tie Rap Battle #2 Wanna decide what the next rap battle should be? Post it in the comments! Commenter Category:Rap Battles